


A short story about appearances

by cease



Category: DBSK/TVXQ/THSK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cease/pseuds/cease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin finds himself blindfolded and at Yunho's mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A short story about appearances

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta pinkeuphoria1.

 

‘I had thought that if I was ever going to be blindfolded by you, it would feel a lot sexier than this,’ Changmin said. He tried to cross his legs, but his knee knocked the underside of the table loudly and Changmin glared. Of course, glaring was pointless in this situation as he couldn’t see where Yunho was, and more importantly, Yunho couldn’t see that he was glaring.  
  
‘I know you’re glaring at me right now,’ Yunho’s voice was smug and irritating and deeper than usual and Changmin wasn’t writhing in his seat. Not really.  
  
‘It’s all your fault really, you never give me a chance.’  
  
Changmin swallowed loudly. If it took him a moment longer than usual to find his voice again, then he hoped Yunho didn’t notice. It wasn't like Yunho was playing fair, speaking against his ear like that. How was Changmin supposed to think with all that hot breath against his skin?  
  
‘I didn’t want to die,’ Changmin replied.  
  
And he definitely wasn’t trying to get closer to Yunho, even if he did nearly topple over in his seat. It’s just that the room was cold and Yunho represented body heat and now that Changmin was practically handicapped, clearly his body was tapping into its survival instincts. Surely TVXQ made enough for Yunho to get proper heating, if only Yunho had listened to him about not wasting money on buying more ugly shoes.  
  
‘I wouldn’t do that to you, Changminnie.’  
  
‘Not intentionally, maybe.’  
  
He could hear movement and then there was something placed on the table in front of him. He heard the clink of china as it touched the table.  
  
‘It’s perfectly safe,’ Yunho was saying, ‘I promise.’  
  
‘I remember that time I was nearly bed ridden.’  
  
‘That only happened once!’  
  
‘Hyung, putting everything you find in the fridge into one pot is not cooking, nor is it always safe,’ Changmin said, and then he paused for effect, ‘especially if you don’t check the expiry date.’  
  
He could hear Yunho shuffling his feet and Changmin almost regretted bringing up that incident. But then again Changmin did value his life and there was something about the smell coming from the table in front of him that he didn’t trust.  
  
‘I’ve gotten better now.’  
  
Changmin frowned. Yunho was starting to sounds defensive and that was never a good sign. He didn’t need Yunho’s stubborn streak making an appearance now.  
  
‘You keep making your so called “one pot dishes” and that’s no different from throwing everything in the fridge into a pot and watching it boil.”  
  
‘It’s stir fry.’  
  
‘One wok dish?’ Changmin suggested.  
  
Yunho must not have been amused, because suddenly there was something hot pressing against his lips and Changmin tried to turn away. Fingers were suddenly on his chin, holding him still.  
  
‘Ahhhh,’ Yunho prompted.  
  
Changmin opened his mouth despairingly, hating his life a little more than usual.  
  
It tasted like chicken, which was a good sign. It also tasted a little charred, but he should at least be glad it wasn’t raw. It had a black bean sauce flavour, which was good. An improvement from that one time Yunho served him instant ramen and forgot to add the flavouring.  
  
‘See? It’s good, right?’ Yunho sounded so excited, it made Changmin smile. On the inside.  
  
‘It’s okay,’ he said and it was like he could _feel_ Yunho deflate.  
  
‘I’ve gotten better, I know I have. You just don’t know because you always judge my food based on its appearance and refuse to try it.’  
  
‘That’s because everything you make looks like mush.’  
  
‘You can’t judge a book by its cover!’  
  
‘Last time you tried to make me something it was green.’  
  
‘It had vegetables, of course it was green.’  
  
‘I’m sure the meat wasn’t supposed to be green.’  
  
‘I just chopped the vegetables finely okay? Because the time before that you made fun of my chopping skills.’  
  
It should have been easier, not being able to see Yunho’s face. He was probably pouting by now. But even when all he could see was darkness, the disappointment and sadness in Yunho’s voice was somehow overwhelming.  
  
‘It’s not… bad this time,’ Changmin choked out.  
  
Yunho laughed and then Changmin immediately regretted everything when Yunho started shoving more food into his mouth.  
  
  
  
 ** _Omake_**  
  
Changmin patted his stomach and leaned back into Yunho’s warmth.  
  
‘If you lean against me like this, I can’t remove the blindfold.’ Yunho laughed a happy rich laugh and Changmin felt fingers running through his hair.  
  
He sat up with some reluctance. The food had made him sleepy and strangely affectionate. It might have had something to do with Yunho constantly touching him while feeding him. And then there was that moment when Yunho had licked the corner of his mouth, claiming that Changmin had sauce smudged there. Changmin had nearly knocked the chair over in surprise. It was amazing how every touch seemed to be amplified when his sight was limited. Perhaps they should try the blindfold in a more intimate setting…  
  
The material slipped away from his eyes and Changmin blinked slowly as his eyes adjusted to the light.  
  
Then his eyes landed on the table in front of him.  
  
And he saw the leftovers of the dish he had been fed just moments ago.  
  
‘Yah!’ he cried at Yunho. This time the chair really did get knocked over.  
  
‘Why is the food purple?!’


End file.
